


One am milk

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, I legit made this at like one in the morning, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Milk, Roommates, definitely no lactose intolerant, they aint together but they sure are gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Hinata hears rustling from inside his small apartment that he shares with his roommate. In a small act of bravery, he ventures out of his room to investigate the noise. Who could it be?





	One am milk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

Gentle rustling was heard as Hinata shifted in his bed. The noise was probably being made by his roommate. He blearily eyed the alarm clock across from him, it read 12:30am. Normally by this time his roommate would’ve been dead asleep. Concern consuming his sluggish thoughts, he fearfully hid underneath his bedsheets.

 If it was just a burglar, hopefully they would avoid his bedroom, and Hinata could just deal with the consequences in the morning. Still, curiosity killed the cat and before he knew it, he was out shuffling towards the noise. The rustles became more prominent towards the kitchen. He rounded the corner and finally confronted the perpetrator. To his surprise, it was just his roommate, Kageyama Tobio.

 The sight of this result, quelled his paranoia, but strengthened his irritation. Kageyama spoke first.  
 “Oh, hey. Sorry, did I wake you?”  
 “Whatja think? What are you doing this late? You’re never up at this time.”

 He shrugged and motioned to his cup, gracefully picking up the jug, “Milk.” Hinata squinted intensely at him, well he would’ve if they weren’t already half lidded from sleep still lingering on his frame.  
 “What about it? Couldn’t sleep so you’re making hot milk?”  
 “Nope. I always sleep like a baby. Just had a real hankering for it.”  
 "So… You’re telling me… You woke up half past midnight… And your first reaction was to just drink milk?”  
 “Yes.”  
 “Is it at least hot milk?”  
 “I didn’t want to risk waking you up.”  
 “You already did.”

 Dead air hung in the small kitchen as they both stood there awkwardly. Kageyama eventually muttered out a small sorry.  
 “Can I have some?” Hinata asked, ambling towards the latter.   
 "Have what?”  
 “Milk.”  
 “Get your own,” Kageyama took a swig of his cup.  
 “Don’t wanna.” Hinata leaned heavily onto Kageyama, nuzzling his face into his back.

 “Get off me.”  
 “Get me milk.”  
 “No.”   
 “Yes.”  
 “No.”  
 “Yes.”  
 “You drive a hard bargain.”  
 “Only the best.”  
 “If I get you milk, will you actually get off me?”  
 “Man of my word.”

 Kageyama sighed, “fine, I’ll get you your milk. Hot, right? Just how you like it?” Hinata hummed happily, getting off Kageyama and leaned onto a wall, his new victim. He swiftly drifted off again, listening to Kageyama try to boil his hot milk in the background.

 “Oi, dumbass.” Hinata’s eyes blearily opened just a smidgen as he lost balance. Kageyama quickly reached out and grabbed his arm before it was too late.  
 “You okay?”  
 “Yeah,” he yawned, sleep slowly claiming his mind again.  
 “Here’s your milk. Careful. Wait no- let’s move to the table. You look… Unstable.”

 Hinata just shuffled towards the table and sat. His head laying on it as Kageyama set his milk next to him. “Kageyama… How many have you drank?”  
 “This is my second cup.”  
 “You drank really fast.”  
 “I just like milk…”  
 “Damn right you do, waking up at almost one, immediate reaction is to just drink milk! Who are you?”  
 “Kageyama Tobio… A man who likes milk…”

 Hinata snorted, “it’s okay Kageyama. Your secret burning love for milk is safe in my hands.”  
 “I mean, I wouldn’t exactly say my fondness for milk is a secret?”  
Hinata sleepily placed a finger on Kageyama’s lips, or what felt like his lips, it was actually his cheek. “Abubub! Shhh it’s okay Kageyama…”  
 “You need to go back to bed.”  
 “You- can’t tell me what to do!”  
Kageyama sighed, taking a sip from his milk, “just drink your milk and head back.”  
 “Yes, boss!” Hinata sloppily saluted, lolling his upper body back up and took a swig from his milk. He immediately swallowed as he whined, “Oww! I burnt my tongue!”  
Kageyama snorted, “that’s what you get.”  
 “Bastard…” “What did you just say?”  
 “I said! I love you very much O’ Kageyama Tobio! Great maker of hot milk and burning my tongue.”  
Kageyama looked unamused, “hurry up and drink your milk. You’re delusional.”  
 “Aye! Aye!”

 This time, Hinata carefully blew at his milk to cool it down and took a sip, sighing loudly. The latter watched the shorter and smirked amusingly. He then grabbed the other’s hot cup and poured his own in. “There. Now it should be just right.”  
Hinata beamed at Kageyama, “you’re the best!”  
 “I better be,” he scoffed. Eventually, they finished their milk, Kageyama cleaned up the mess, and they both headed back to their respective rooms. Hinata sighed contentedly, sleeping fitfully for the rest of his night.

**Author's Note:**

> I shat this out in more or less an hour when I got the sudden idea because I legit got up at 12:30 and got myself a cup of milk, and asked myself, "what if kagehina-" so yeah, have this shit drabble that makes no sense.


End file.
